


Everyday, I Think of Time We Can Spend Together

by Deca_Suffrage



Series: Doki Doki Literature Club Verse [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Doki Doki!, Implied Smut, Kissing, Like, M/M, Psychological Horror, SO much fun!!!, This is going to be SO much fun!, This is so cute and kawaii!, You guys are going to LOVE this!, heavily, heavily implied smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2019-03-13 21:24:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13579218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deca_Suffrage/pseuds/Deca_Suffrage
Summary: You sit down, ready to play the game that looked so enticing to you.The game was called Doki Doki Literature Club and it looked like a fun visual novel. Everyone on the internet was freaking out about it, so you decided to give it a try.At first glance it just seemed like a game, but when the screen changed, it become monochromatic over the pictures of several boys in...comprising positions to say the least... and said ‘This game is not suitable for children of those who are easily disturbed’Wtf?





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> This is a fanfic what was a work in progress for quite a while! I hope that you will like it.
> 
> The storyline goes to Team Salvato!
> 
> And most of the characters- other than Kukki and Mr. Gayish Narrator belong to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.
> 
> Un beta'd but edited. (Well hopefully...)

“Hey, Maikucchi! Wait for me!” A voice in the distance rings out, ignoring all the attention that he has drawn to himself.

 

The boy that had done that was Kise, a friend of mine since childhood. He was waving his hands up and down, attracting all sorts off attention. 

 

We used to walk to school together, but due to his newfound laziness, I had began walking to school without him.

 

“I overslept again, Maikucchi, but I caught up to you this time!” Kise chirped happily, running up to tackle me with a hug.

 

“That’s because I waited for you Kise.” I deadpanned as I swept to the side, making Kise miss completely, sending him tumbling to the ground.

 

“You’re mean, Maikucchi! Why do you do this to me!” Kise whined, while brushing the small stones out of his outfit.

 

As we walked to school together, we crossed paths with more and more students as we came closer to the school.

 

“So, Maikucchi, have you decided to join a club yet?” Kise inquired, leaning forwards.

 

“Umm...a club?” I wondered what on earth Kise could be talking about.

 

“Yes, Maikucchi, you said that you would join a club this year! You couldn’t have forgotten! You said that you would join a club this year!” Kise whined, clearly unhappy with my memory of the experience- seeing as it was nonexistent.

 

I sighed in my head, I had most likely promised Kise that, probably in one of those sessions where I just agreed with everything that he said.

 

He had this annoying habit of worrying about every little thing about me, like if I had eaten enough, and that I needed to socialize more. I’m fine with spending my time watching anime and playing video games, but Kise disagreed with me wholeheartedly.

 

“You said that you would join a club Maikucchi!” Kise wheedled, “If you want to get into a good college for something like that, you need to know how to interact with people!”

 

“What are you talking about!” I replied, “You aren’t exactly the best student, and you have a job modeling!”

 

“Nevermind that Maikucchi! It’s your happiness that is more important! That’s what at stake! Even though you’re happy now, I won’t be happy with you if you because a dead weight once we enter society!”

 

“Big words Kise.” I huffed, annoyed.

 

“Do you want me to worry about you?” Kise asked, eyes wide and innocent.

 

“Fine, I’ll look at a couple of clubs if that’s what you really want.” I acquiesce, “Though I’m not making any promises, alright?”

 

“Promise me you’ll try Maikucchi. Do you promise?” Kise asked moving closer.

 

“Yeah,” I turn my mouth to the side, pondering my answer, “Yeah, I can promise you that.”

 

Is this what my life has turned into, following this guy’s every word? Although, seeing him relaxed makes me relax.

 

“Yaa!~” Kise cheered, before turning and running in the direction of school.

School is like is has always been, boring. As it is the first day of school, we don’t do anything important in any of the classes, all we get are outlines as to what school is going to be like this year.

 

Sighing, I stare at the wall for an ounce of inspiration of what to do next. More specifically, which club I should join.

 

I decided to start with the Anime Club, it seemed to suit my interests best...though I didn’t think there would be any cute boys there…

 

_??? So it seems like this is going to be gay...eh, I can work with it. _

 

“Hello!~” Kise called, walking in. While I was spacing out, everyone must have left seeing as no one was there.

 

“My plan was to catch you as you came out of the classroom, but seeing as you were spacing out, I just let myself in!” He announced cheerfully, basically glowing.

 

“Kise, if you’re going to be late to your own club, there is no need to wait for me.” 

 

“Well,” Kise starts, rubbing the toe of his shoe into the ground, “I thought you might need some encouragement so I, you know…”

 

“Know what?” I snapped, trying to get Kise to speed up the conversation.

 

“I might have told the people in my club that you were going to join...he he…” Kise admitted, still rubbing the toe of his shoe into the ground.

 

“There is no way on Earth that I am going to join your club Kise.”

 

“Eh! Meanie!” He scowled.

 

“Just stating facts,” I deadpanned.

 

Kise, somehow was a member of the Literature Club. Though I am sure that I would have remembered Kise showing that he likes to read. I’m pretty sure that the only reason why he joined was that he thought was going to be fun to help with a brand new club.

 

He was previously part of the basketball club, so I had no idea as to why he would change so suddenly, but he seemed happy with it, so I didn’t pry any further.

 

“But, you have to come! Kagamicchi, Murasakibaracchi, and Himurocchi even made cupcakes, Momoicchi had it all planned out too! They even got Aominecchi to help!”

 

At this point, I didn’t even know if Kise did this on purpose or was he that much of an idiot? How was anyone able to back themselves into a wall this badly? Seeing as Kise was Kise- sadly, I chose the latter option.

 

“Fine- though I’m only coming for the cupcakes.”

 

“Yeah!~” Kise calls out before grabbing me by the arm and dragging me out of the classroom, “Let’s go Maikucchi!~”

 

And that marks the day that I sold my soul for a cupcake. (Though, I have to admit that they were good cupcakes.)

 

_ Heh. I think those warnings were some type of clickbait. This seems like a regular dating sim. _

 

“Hey guys!” Kise swung the door open, “I brought a new member!”

 

Huh, the Literature was more popular than I had thought. There were  9, 10, 11, 12 people here.

 

_ Well, that’s a game for ya. Romanticizing everything. There is no way on Earth that there would be more than...4 people in a literature club. _

 

“Hello! Nice to meet you!” A boy with black hair parted down the walks up to me with a much taller boy with… green hair?  In tow, along with an olive skinned girl with silver hair that trailed halfway down to her waist, “Kise talks so much about you and how amazing you are!” 

 

“He always does,” the girl agrees, “Doesn’t he, Shintaro,” she croons as she nudges the green haired boy- Shintaro?- who looks wildly uncomfortable.

 

“He does,  _ always.”  _ Another with black hair, though his was cut short and he had steel blue eyes, “He always talks about you-”

 

“Kise-chin needs to find a new- hey!” the tallest man that he had ever seen in his life, with purple-  _ purple?-  _ hair.

 

_ This thing really likes its anime style doesn’t it? _

 

“Muro-chin? Why did you make me drop my snacks?” He pouted.

 

“Atsushi, what Kise wants to keep private, he can keep private.” The boy, who has black hair in a fringe that covers one eye then says, “Sorry about that, Murasakibara can be a bit...revealing at times, if you get what I mean.”

 

_ So Kise has a crush on me then. This game is already looking nice. _

 

A person who looked like the devil themselves- with red hair and red eyes, though he does look familiar- along a person who had light blue hair and eyes to match, suddenly appeared in my range of vision, blocking everyone else out.

 

“Seeing as no one will take command and actually give him out names, I will do it,” the redhead announced, he then began pointing out every single person and naming them.

 

It took a short period of time but finally ended with, “And I am Akashi and the person next to me is Kuroko.”

 

I jump slightly as I notice the person with baby blue hair appear next to me. How long had he been standing there?

 

“Hello, it is nice to meet you,” Kuroko acknowledged, expressionless. Akashi then curls around him and pulls him away.

 

The...odd subliminal message is loud and clear there- through what just happened and the looks that everyone shares.

 

_ Dammit, it looks like those two aren’t option. Well...too bad for them. _

 

“You two lovebirds need to get a room...or a hotel,” Kagami jokes, and he immediately shuts up as Akahi shoots him a glare that could shoot him six feet under.

 

Oh yeah, I remember Akashi now, we were in the same class last year. Along with Kuroko. I didn’t know that they were dating now, but back then, it was obvious that Akashi wanted them to be. 

 

“What happened to the snacks that you guys were making?” Takao leaned over Midorima’s lap- whose face immediately exploded into a blush- directing his question at the group of people searching through the back of the room, Murasakibara, Kagami, Himuro, along with the only other girl besides Kukki, Momoi.

 

Kagami sent the other people a horrified look, “Oh no, did we-”

 

“We didn’t Kaga-chin!” Momoi chirped happily, actually it’s just about time to get them, come on!” Momoi led the procession out of the room to gather the cupcakes that they had prepared.

 

Midorima huffed, “I might as well make some tea,” and walked out of the classroom. Takao and Kukki exchanged a mischievous look before getting up and following him.

 

In the meantime, everyone else brings all of the desks together to form a makeshift table. I ended up sitting next to Akashi and Kise, not what I would have chosen, but when the food and drinks arrived, it didn’t seem like I had any other choice.

 

_ Wah...now I’m hungry. Not fair. _

 

After the bakers were sufficiently praised for their backing, Kise was the first to take a cupcake and eat it, Murasakibara right behind him.

 

“Mmm… this is delicious!” Kise called out.

 

I waited a little longer before I took a bit into my cupcake and noticed Kasamatsu watching me. Was he trying to see if I liked the cupcake? Was he waiting for me?

 

The cupcake was the best that I have ever tasted. It was red velvet, so rich and thick and the icing was sour and sweet, it rolled off my tongue and melted.

 

_ Dammit, now even hungrier! Fuck you! _

 

“Any way…” I begin, “Why did you have an entire tea set on hand?” I ask Midorima, who turns a slight shade of red.

 

“The teachers are all for standard Japanese traditions so they have no problem, they even encourage it!” Kukki answers.

 

“..That’s umm…”

 

“Oh, don’t let Kukkicchi throw you off balance, she just likes to show off sometimes!” Kise chimes in as he noticed my discomfort.

 

“Oh, I do not Kise. I’m anyone likes to show off it’s you,” Kukki snapped back, eyes flashed a deep blue.

 

“On the topic on books and tea, Shin-chan likes to read tea while- oww!” Takao was cut off as Midorima smacked him on the head, not even earning at blink of surprise from anyone else.

 

“Well…” I piped up, trying to fill the new silence, “The tea tastes good at least.”

 

Takao smirks at the praise, Kukki smiles like the sun, and Midorima turned away in embarrassment, faintly smiling to himself.

 

“Anyhow…” Kuroko began, “What made you choose the Literature Club, you seem quite out of place.”

 

“K-Kise,” I stutter, not used to a person being so  _ blunt,  _ though, at the last second I figured that I shouldn’t tell him that I was dragged here by Kise, “Kise seemed happy here and I decided to join him-”

 

“No need to be embarrassed, Maiku-kun, it’s just a question,” Kuroko noted- kindly I think, I can’t even grasp an emotion in his voice, “As co-president, it’s my job to make everyone feel as home as they can be.”

 

“Cool. And I have a question for you Akashi,” I say, turning to the person next to me, “Why did you start a new club? Weren’t you the captain of the basketball team last year?”

 

“Too much base politics,” Akashi said simply, “I plan to deal with those sort of things later, if I can get to it. I enjoy literature, so I decided to make a club based on it.”

 

_ So in this world, people can just make their own clubs whenever they want? There would have been so many porn clubs at my high school. _

 

“I’m surprised that you have so many people, so quickly, especially for a literature club.”  I note the number of people in the room, much larger than other other clubs in the school, excluding sports.

 

“All of us transferred over from basketball. It was an easy choice, like something that was programmed, and it just fit perfectly.” Himuro decided to jump into the conversation.

 

“Amazing…” my voice trails off. It was strange to have this happen, but it wasn’t impossible.

I had an example right in front of my face, of course not!

 

“What kind of books go you like anyway,” Kagami says, stuffing his mouth with food.

 

“...” I hadn’t done much real reading over the years, so I had no way of providing a decent answer, “I like...manga..” I say, giving a nervous little chuckle.

 

“See you guys!” Momoi perks up, “Manga is a type of literature! Told you!”

 

“They are  _ not! _ ” Everyone else choursed and before we could have a full-on war in our hands, I asked Himuro, 

 

“What type of books do you like?”

 

“Oh,” he responded, “I like those complex fantasy books, also those with deep psychological elements. Those ones are the best.”

 

“I like those ones as well,” Takao pipes up, “though I have been reading a lot of horror books lately…”

 

“Not something that I expect from you, Kazunari,” Akashi notes.

 

“Eh~” Takao shrugs, noncommittal, “The books are still good.”

 

“Well  _ I  _ don’t like horror at all~” Momoi was the next to jump into the conversation, leading me to believe that everyone else had dropped theirs.

 

“Oh, that’s right, Momoi-kun. You like writing about cute things, don’t you?”

 

“Tetsu-kun, you didn’t have to say it like  _ that! _ ” Momoi screeches, prompting a few laughs.

 

_ Note to self, turn the volume down when Momoi pops on the screen. _

 

The meeting passes bye without any incident, but Kuroko has a strange suggestion, “We are all going to write poems tomorrow and share them with each other. Is everyone okay with that?”

 

“Sounds fun, Kurokocchi!” Kise bounces on his heels, filling up the silence and tension of the room, “Let’s do it!”

 

“B-But guys wait-”

 

“Wait for what?” Akashi appears right in front of me, scaring me out of my skin. I pull back my question and instead say, “How about the next time we see each other? Like tomorrow?”

 

My comment is met with some groans, but mostly with murmurs of assent.

 

As everyone cleans up, Kise pulls me aside and asks if I was able to wait a few minutes longer. I agreed seeing as there was still more to do. Kise dragged Kasamatsu outside the classroom, the man who he so often called ‘senpai’ groaning.

 

Kise took a while doing whatever he was doing with Kasamatsu, so I decided to look around the school and investigate.

 

As I turned the corner into the boys bathroom, I was met with… Kise and Kasamatsu making out.

 

_ What?!! _

 

What? I slowly crept away and back into the classroom. Kise finally arrived a few minutes later, hair mussed and lips glistening.

 

As I walk home with Kise I think about all the people I met today. Midorima, Takao, Kuroko, Akashi, Himuro, Murasakibara, Kagami, Aomine, Momoi, Kukki, Kasamatsu, and the person I already knew Kise.

 

Would I have the chance to get closer to any of them?

 

_ Oh~ look at this. _

_ It even has poem making mechanics. _

_ Look at all the little thems! _

__

  
  


**(Author’s Note: This is a screencap of the actual game, sorry, can’t make it so it actually shows Kasamatsu, Aomine etc.)**

 

_ Click this and Midorima jumps, oh, now Aomine jumps, now it’s Momoi. Wait...are Akashi and Kuroko...yeah! There’s not on here...lame. _


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day, another thing that goes and comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I forgot to tell you the schedule, didn't I?
> 
> I will update every Monday.
> 
> Also, the poems in this chapter are mine, though next chapter, Akashi's poem is from the actual game. Putting it early, just in case I forget.
> 
> (If I miss any, feel free to tell me. Nicely please.)
> 
> Also, this is unbeta'd, though it is edited, so it should be fine.

The night, and the school day that follows both pass by quickly in the blink of an eye.

 

“Hi!” Aomine welcomed me into the Literature Club, “Glad to see that you didn’t bail on us!”

 

I, again, was the last person, for everyone else had already settled down.

 

“Hello,” Midorima greeted, “I am glad to see that this wasn’t too big of a commitment to you.”

 

His words seemed somewhat condescending, but as Kukki added, “He’s glad you’re here. And so am I!” she crows, sending me her smile again.

 

“Don’t cut him slack,” Kasamatsu said, “Kise said that he haven’t been in any clubs the last two years, You’d better take us seriously, or I’m going to kick you.”

 

“Don’t worry, Maikucchi can be helpful! He even cleans my room and cooks for me!” Kise walks in cheerfully, dropping his bags in a random chair.

 

“How dependable,” Himuro notes, looking slightly suspicious.

 

“Annoy him enough and he’ll eventually work with you!” Kise finishes.

 

“Ah, there it is.” Himuro says, amused.

 

As I fume slightly, Kukki flounces up into my field of view.

 

“Hey Maiku!” she greets cheerfully, “I have something for you~”

 

As she ruffles through he book bag, she talks, “I brought a book for you to read. It’s not long, so you should finish it! Maybe we can even discuss it once you’re done!” 

 

Kukki stops for a second to give me a luminous smile before pulling out the book and giving it to before prancing back to Takao and Midorima, who seemed to be in a heated argument which ended the second that Kukki talked.

 

Since the club was in full swing, I expected Akashi or Kuroko to give us some activities to do, but that didn’t seem to be the case.

 

Everyone was either talking, buried in a book, or in Kagami’s case, ruffling through the closet.

 

I slumped down at a desk, unsatisfied. There was no place for me to join, I had no idea what to do. I suppose that I could read the book that Kukki gave me...but I’m too tired for that, even though the school day went by in a flash.

 

As I lay my head down on the desk, I can’t help but overhear a conversation between Akashi and Midorima.

 

“We won’t seem as exciting compared to the other clubs…” Midorima begins before Akashi cuts him off.

 

“We will make it work. How can we not? The festival is a way to show people that  **I am absolute** -”

 

Kuroko pops up behind Akashi and turns him in my direction. Kuroko raises an eyebrow.

 

“My mistake,” Akashi says. My vision flicked for a second.

 

_ And so did my screen. Game, can you not? _

 

As I lay my head down on the desk, I can’t help but overhear a conversation between Akashi and Midorima.

 

_ Okay...are we...repeating ourselves now? Is this a glitch? _

 

“We won’t seem as exciting compared to other clubs…” Midorima says, uncertain.

 

“We will make it work,” Akashi says, “How can we not? We need to show everyone that literature is amazing- don’t we Tetsuya?”

 

_ Wait a second...the dialogue changed. What…? _

 

Kuroko gave Akashi a small nod before turning back to talk to Momoi.

 

“Even if we do manage to come up with a good idea, almost no one will come,” Midorima counters, “It’s a literature event. Most of us won’t even consider going to one a year ago. We need people to show up.”

 

“Do you think food will be enough to make people come? I think cupcakes should do the trick.” Akashi thinks over his own logic.

 

“I believe that it will be optimal. The others will love to make them as well.”

 

“Good, now I am hungry for one,” Akashi says, deadpan, “I hope the festival will come around soon. Though the details still have to be worked out.”

 

As Akashi and Midorima seperated, I felt admiration growing for the both of them. They were working so hard for a club that was new. I could feel that they were going to get stuff done, and get us new members.

 

I would what it would be like to live life looking through their eyes…

 

As I open my eyes, I jump back, suppressing a screech as Kise’s face was filling my vision.

 

“Don’t  _ do  _ that, Kise!” I snap.

 

“Well then,” Kise sniffs disdainfully, something I hadn’t known that he was capable of, “You shouldn’t have been sleeping. This is not the nap club!

 

“You’ve been staying up late again, haven’t you?” Kise berates, “You can’t spend all your time watching anime-   _ Watch me  -  _ You’re in a club now, Maikucchi, you don’t want to prove Kasamatsu right, do you?”

 

“Don't say it so loud, Kise!” I say, looking over my shoulder to see if anyone else heard. Momoi gives me an amused glance, but I don’t worry about her.

 

_ Wow...sexist much? _

 

“What about you Kise? You look at for me better than you look out for yourself. You oversleep, every day, remember?”

 

“Wh- no, no I don’t!” Kise says, unconvincing. I raise an eyebrow in response and Kise says,

 

“Give me the benefit of the doubt, at least!”

 

“I can’t even give you that.” 

 

“So mean, Maikucchi! If you want me to wake up on time, they why don’t you wake me up?” Kise says with a smirk on his face.

 

“In your dreams Kise.”

 

Before Kise can reply, Kuroko raises his voice.

 

“How about we share our poems now?”

 

Everyone reluctantly agrees and stops whatever they’re doing to retrieve their poems.

 

After being prompted by Kuroko to share my poem, I decide to start off with Kise.

 

“..Wow, Maikucchi…” Kise stares at my paper with wonder, “This is amazing!”

 

“...Why?” I ask, “This is my first time writing a poem. Are you sure that you don’t like it just because I made it?”

 

Kise doesn’t look up, but says expressively, “Maybe, but I know you better than yourself! I can’t hate anything that you do!”

 

“Just show me your poem Kise,”  I says, exasperated.

 

Kise gives me a look of hurt as I deviated from the previous topic completely, but he still hands me his poem.

  
  


**Sunlight, Sunlight**

**Just how amazing are you?**

**You’re bright and fun.**

**Stay around my dear sun**

**Things are always darker without you.**

 

I just stare for a couple of seconds, unable to comprehend what’s right in front on me. 

 

How on Earth did Kise write this? It was overwhelmingly good.

 

“What do you think, Maikucchi?” Kise asks, looking self conscious for once.

 

“It-It’s very good Kise,” I says, amazed.

 

“Wha~” Kise looks at me in astonishment before a smile splits his face, “Yah~ Thank you Maikucchi!” Kise cheer before running off to brag.

 

Kasamatsu came up to me next, most likely to avoid Kise.

 

For the first few seconds, he doesn’t say anything.

 

“What?” I ask, wondering if something was wrong.

 

“Nothing. That’s your problem. It doesn’t evoke any emotions...it’s just there.” Kasamatsu must have seen the look and my face and he adds, “Not that mine will be any different,” he says, as if he was trying not to offend me, but missing the point.

 

_ A slice of life, simple. _

 

_ Things are simple but changed now. _

 

_ Nothing ever stays. _

 

Kasamatsu wasn’t exactly right, but he wasn’t wrong either. His poem was simple, didn’t evoke any emotion. It was just...there.

 

“You should try to express yourself more,” I say, trying to give him some worthwhile advice.

 

“No.” Kasamatsu responds, curt and to the point, “Anyways, I don’t think people will like my style of writing anyways. It’s just me.”

 

As much as I tried to convince him that people would actually like his writing, he didn’t listen, and, in the end, ending up kicking me to the floor before picking up his poem and walking away. 

 

As I rubbed my head, Himuro walked up and offered me his hand, so that he could stand up. As a thank you, I handed him my poem.

 

He spent a couple of minutes just looking at my poem, not saying a word before he looked up and remembered that he was talking to someone.

 

“Sorry,” he apologizes smoothly, covering up his mistake, “There are a couple of things that can be corrected, like your approach for one. Your writing is very amuteur, and compared to people like Kise, you’re barely better than him.”

 

“Wow,” I say dryly, “Thank you.”

 

“Just stating facts,” Himuro says while handing me his poem.

 

_ I sit down, thinking about what is next. _

 

_ I have done what I need to do, what I should do. _

 

_ Now time is left to me. For me to do what I wish. _

 

_ That I do, water rushing over my skin in a symphony. _

 

His poem flows perfectly, like he was been doing things like this for years.

 

“Jesus..” I whisper, “This is amazing…”

 

Himuro breathes out like he was holding his breath, “Thank you for you output, Maiku,” he says before walking away to stop Murasakibara from going through Kukki’s backpack.

 

Kuroko is the very last person that I talk to.

 

“Hello, Kuroko.” I say politely, noting the glare Akashi directed at me.

 

“Hello, Maiku-kun,” Kuroko greets, glaring back at Akashi, “Let me see your poem.”

 

Kuroko looks over the poem for a couple of seconds before giving it his approval.

 

“It’s very good, but it seems like something Kise would enjoy more.”

 

“He did like it,” I respond, suprised, “How did you know?”

 

“I’ve know Kise for a long time, Maiku-kun.” Kuroko looks at me in a way that it feels like he was smirking, looking down on me.

 

“You care for him a lot, don’t you?” Akashi strolls up, looking slightly possessive.

 

“Of course I do, we’ve been best friends for years.” I reply, backing away from Kuroko.

 

“Anyways…” Kuroko directs another glare at Akashi, making the taller male back away, “I can see parts of Kise in your poem. He likes exploring with all sorts of emotions, it’s actually kind of surprising how someone so happy could like things so sad.”

 

“It really is,” I agree.

 

“Well...that’s all that I have to say,” Kuroko starts to turn around but adds, “Don’t forget to experiment with the poems that you write.”

 

“Time to wrap up, everyone!” Akashi calls out, wrapping the meeting up.

 

It wasn’t until Kise and I we walking home and she was talking about the disagreement that she had to break up that I realized that Kuroko never showed me his poem.

 

The next couple of days are filled with preparations for the festival, from deciding what to do, to making sure that is was being hosted in the right place, to getting posters ready.

 

Kukki, having experience with the coaching thing, is amazing at organizing, and along with MIdorima, Kuroko, and Akashi, managed to get almost everything in a steady plan in only a couple of hours spent together.

 

It is decided that we are all going to be reciting poems at the festival. Everyone is pretty good, so it isn’t a concern....at least for everyone else.

 

I’m still the weak link, but we still have a couple more days and a weekend. 

 

If I can even do that.

 

This is what I was worried about it I don’t want to bring everybody down!

 

That’s why I’m going to work my hardest to get everything done!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?
> 
> Comment and ask me questions if you have any!
> 
> (And do me a favor and kudo while you're at it.)


	3. Day 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get strange and Kise shows his true colors.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, how's life going?
> 
> I was out since Tuesday in Washington DC. It's fun, but sharing a bathroom with 3 other girls is not fun.
> 
> Well, at least it's over and I'm back!
> 
> And also, neither Akashi's poem, nor the plot is mine.
> 
> (Note the rating change.)

On my fifth day at the literature club, Kise seemed downcast, and it affected everyone else.

 

Everyone tried to cheer him up, but nothing seemed to be working. Even Kukki seemed put out.

 

As we were sharing our poems, Kasamatsu tracked me down and asked if anything had happened to Kise, but I had nothing to tell him. Kise’s mood just seemed to be down for no reason at all.

 

I was tempted to interrogate him if he had anything to go with it, but as no one seemed to know that they were dating, I decided to keep the knowledge to myself.

 

Akashi was the next to track me down. After being interrogated the day before after Kise came back with a swollen head after we tried to get some materials, I wasn’t exactly in his good graces, but, to my surprise, he also asked about Kise.

 

“Ryota has been a bit off today. Have you had anything to do with it?” He asked, eyebrow raises slightly.

 

“Of course not!” I exclaimed, throwing my hands up, “I have no idea what happened to him, I just know that he’s been depressed all day!”

 

“...Okay…” Akashi said, skeptical, “Just keep an eye on him, we don’t want anything bad to happen.

 

“Although he has been happier every since you joined the club...I wonder why he had such an extreme change of heart, that’s all.” 

 

“Yeah…” I agree, awkwardly shaking the back of my neck at the notion underneath his words.

 

I was snapped out of my thoughts as a paper was violently shoved at me.

 

“It is time to share poems, isn’t it? This poem is mine.”

I look down, trying my best to ignore the incessant stare that Akashi gave me.

 

_ The Man that Knows Everything _

 

_ An old tale tells of a man who wanders Earth. _

_ The Man that Knows Everything. _

_ A handsome who has found every answer,  _

_ All meaning, _

_ All purpose,  _

_ And all that was ever sought. _

  
  


_ And here I am, _

 

_                                           A feather _

 

_ Lost adrift the sky,  _

_                                                                               victim  _

_                of the currents  _

_                                                                                               of the wind. _

 

_ Day after day, I search. _

_ I search with little hope, knowing legends don’t exist. _

_ But when all else has failed me, _

_ When all others have turned away. _

_ The legend is all that remains-the last dim star glimmering in the twilit sky. _

 

_ Unlit one day the wind ceases to blow. _

_ I fall. _

_ And I fall and fall, and fall even more. _

_      Gentle  _

_                                            as  _

_     a  _

_                feather. _

 

_ A raging fire, burning. _

 

_ But a hand caught me between thumb and forefinger. _

_ The hand of a handsome man. _

_ I look in his eyes and find no end to his gaze. _

 

_ The Man Who knows Everything knows what I am thinking. _

_ Before I can speak, he responds in a hollow voice. _

_ “I have found every answer, all of which amounts to nothing. _

_ There is no meaning. _

_ There is no purpose. _

_ Although we seek only the impossible, _

_ I can be your legend that you have found, _

_ If you are the answer that I have looked for.” _

 

_ And with a movement, he lays me flat in his palm, _

_ And waits for an answer. _

 

This kind of poem...coming from Akashi is surprising, to say the least.

 

“Shintaro always said that learning and looking are things that give life meaning. I have to agree. It was a topic that we had discussed the night before, so I decided to write about it. Although, in its own way, it is paradoxical.

 

“We cannot have all the answers and still see meaning to the life that we live.” Akashi finishes, looking somewhat solemn.

 

“You guys don’t like writing about happy things, do you?” Maiku noted, wondering what on Earth he got himself into.

 

“You seem so surprised, Maiku-kun. Thing just aren’t okay in our world.  **We have people dying without the medicine they need, and the world itself is predicted to end in several ways** -”

 

This time it with Akashi that sent Kuroko that look as he sighed and apologized.

 

The screen flickers.

 

“You guys don’t like writing about happy things, do you?” I noted, wondering what on Earth he got himself into.

 

_ We’re doing this again… this rewrite of the script. This...is not normal… _

 

“You seem so surprised, Maiku-kun. If everything was okay, would we have anything to write about?” Kuroko asks me, getting a approving nod from Akashi.

 

“Humans aren’t two-dimensional characters, after all.” Akashi adds.

 

_ But you are. _

 

“Don’t you mean one-dimensional?” I correct him hesitantly.

 

“My mistake,” Akashi says, “One dimensional creatures.”

 

“Of course not Akashi-kun,” Kuroko says passionately, more passionate than I have ever seen him, “We have feelings and wants and needs,” the shorter man than whispered something into Akashi’s ear.

 

I couldn’t have been anything remotely decent if you judge by the way that Akashi’s face reddens before he pulls Kuroko out of the classroom.

 

Kukki was the first person to laugh, then she was followed by everyone else.

 

“Don’t worry,” she says to me, eyes yellow with amusement, “That sort of thing happens all the time.”

 

“Still fucking disgusting,” Kagami mumbles.

 

I decide that the sanest person would be the best to approach.

 

“Hey man,” Kagami says, turning away from Himuro to talk to me, “What is it?”

 

“Nothing,” I reply, “Just want to talk.”

 

“Good for you!” Kagami exclaims while punching me in the stomach.

 

I double over in pain, but Kagami doesn’t seem to care much.

 

“Don’t worry man, it won’t hurt for long.” He says before moving onto something else like he hadn't just punched me in the stomach.

 

He wasn’t wrong that it didn’t hurt for long, but it still hurt like hell nonetheless.

 

Kagami was definitely someone I should watch.

 

When I walked up to Kise a few minutes later, he seemed determined to avoid me, from walking over to Midorima, to Akashi, to Kukki, even to the point that he left the classroom, which attracted quite a lot a attention.

 

“Kise, stop.” I commanded as I cornered him outside the classroom, “What is it?

 

I notice him bawling before he even has a chance to explain. Tears are streaking down his face, ruining that facade that he must have kept up for a while.

 

_ What happened to him? Poor thing... _

 

“D-Don’t worry about me, M- Maikucchi,” Kise says while trying to hide his sniffles, “Go have f-fun with the others…”

 

I pulled Kise into a hug.

 

“How could I do that without my best friend?” I answer as Kise leans away, as if he is trying to distance himself.

 

“I-I’m going h-home early, M-Maikucchi,” tears roll of Kise’s face, one by one, “T-Tell Akashi, t-that I wa-wasn’t feeling well.”

 

Kise’s voice shakes on the last word as he runs, leaving me in the hallway, watching the empty air where he once was.

 

I wake in in a slight daze, not fully processing what I have seen.

 

“Has something happened, Maiku?” Kukki asks from across the room, she mumbled something to herself and then walks over.

 

“Wait a second, where’s Kise?” she asks as she looks around and sees that Kise is nowhere to be found.

 

“He- He” I try to respond, stumbling over my words a bit, “He felt sick so he decided to go home early.” Kukki tilts her head and narrowed her eyes, clearly not believing my response, but decided to let it slip by.

 

“In any case...have you read the book that I gave you. If you don’t like it, I have another one for you.”

 

“Oh, good, I didn’t like the first one too much.” Or, in other words, I just hadn’t read it yet.

 

“Perfect!” Kukki smiled as she leaned closer. 

 

“The name of this is The Portrait of Markov.” As Kukki hands me the book I notice that it has a very ominums looking eye on the cover.

 

“Wow, now I feel as if I’m being watched.” I joke, laughing as Kukki’s face turned red and she tried to hid it in her hair.

 

“Can I at least finish what I am saying?” Kukki says, voice just above a whisper, and to top it off, she is hiding her face in her hair.

 

“Go on.” I prompt, watching as Kukki slowly opens back up.

 

“It’s about this girl who found her long-lost sister, it starts off like that some out thing, but then it turns darker. She gets targeted by some people that do humans experiments- making people stronger and more aware, that sort of thing- thank to whoever is listening that it never happens in life. Anyway, these people threaten her life and she needs to figure out who to trust and fast, or else-”

 

Kukki was cut off from saying anything more as Akashi and Kuroko called everyone together for a group meeting. (I decided to ignore the fact that they both looked ruffled. My mind was not going to go any further in that direction.)

 

“Sorry, I’ll continue later,” Kukki chirped before going off to meet up with Takao and Midorima.

 

Everyone had questions about were Kise had gone, but they all seemed satisfied with the ‘went home sick’ answer, though a few of them looked suspicious.

 

“So what did you call us here for?” Takao asks, looking curious.

 

“We are deciding what we are going to do for the festival. Atsushi, Yukio, Taiga, Satsuki, you’ve got the cupcakes. You have a lot of work ahead of you, so get started on that as soon as you can.”

 

“Akashi-kun and I will be making the posters along with Kise-kun.” Kuroko added, finishing Akashi’s statement.

 

“What are we?” Takao asks.

 

“Chopped liver?” Kukki finishes for him and they both high-five as Midorima looked over both of them, looking extremely pained.

 

“....How about you guys make some posters?” Kagami suggests, “I think that you all have decent enough handwriting.”

 

Kukki gasped for a second then started talking a million miles per second, “I can even make.. Poster..hair...costumes..colors.”

 

Everyone except Midorima looked at Kukki in slight alarm as she only began talking faster, “Ma...ty...ki...gr…”

 

She was talking so, fast, but looked so enthusiastic that no one even tried to stop her.

 

She stopped suddenly, the flow of words, stopping, “Let’s do this!”

 

She started to drag Midorima and Takao out of the classroom before Akashi stopped her.

 

“We still have one more person who has yet to take a job, Kukki-kun, I wouldn’t go quite yet-”

 

“Oh, wait,” Takao buts in, “The new guy!”

 

“Choose who you want to work with, Maiku-kun. Everyone will need a bit of help.”

 

Everyone else besides Kukki, Momoi, Akashi and Kuroko leave to get ready to go home for the day.

 

“We’re going to need every pair of hands that we can get if we’re going to make all of the cupcakes that we need! Dai-chan, you are already going to work with us, but you are welcome to help Mai-chin!” Momoi says, throwing me a charming smile.

 

“Isn't the kitchen already overloaded, I don’t think that you need the extra person,” Kukki notes quietly, though just loud enough to be heard.

 

“One,  _ Kuk-chin, _ ” Momoi says in a threatening voice, “You will get Himuro, so there’s another person. Two- how hard can it be to make decorations? You can be that-”

 

“You two need to stop fighting and let Maiku decide this for himself,” Akashi interrupts, shutting done both of the girls, who seethe quietly.

 

“Besides, I want to see how he works, I haven’t gotten to see much of that yet.” Both of the girls direct glares in Akashi’s direction, which he reflects easily until Momoi backs off.

 

Kukki sighs, “In the end, it’s your decision. Choose now.”

 

_ Four boxes appear on the screen. They say, Kukki, Momoi, Akashi, and ...Kise. _

 

_ I wonder why they had the Kise one with dots, but I’m going with it because I know for a fact that he is NOT okay. _

 

“I have to go with Kise,” I say to the disapproval of the two girls.

 

“Didn’t you say that Kise was not feeling well?” Kuroko asks, “I do not think that he would enjoy having someone over when he is not feeling well.

 

“He isn’t right, didn’t you say so?” Momoi says, leaning in, “Pick one of us!”

 

_ The boxes pop up on the screen, but instead of four, there is now there, Kukki, Momoi, and Akashi. _

 

_ Jeez people. I’m going to guess that you all know that Kise is not sick, so why are you doing this? _

 

_ Just going to shut me down completely, aren’t you? _

 

_ Fine...I’ll go with Akashi. _

 

“Well then…” I say slowly, “It seems like I have to go with Akashi and Kuroko then.”

 

“Well, you can’t do  _ that _ !” Kukki snapped, “They need to least help out of all of us!”

 

“For once, I finally agree with her! I need his help!” Momoi snapped as well.

 

“Fine…” Kuroko acquiesces, “But do know that you two are both acting like spoiled children right now.

 

_ The boxes pop up again, but the number had been decreased once more, as there are only two boxes. _

 

_ One- Kuroko, I like you sass. _

 

_ Two- Although I like your sass Kuroko, you are right. These people are nothing like the characters that I have seen so far… _

 

I decided to choose Kukki in the very end, to her delight and Momoi’s displeasure.

 

“Shoo, you guys~” she says cheerfully as Momoi and Akashi walk away.

 

“Hey, how about we go to your house for the weekend? Mine is going to be very busy, and Takao and Midorima can handle themselves, can’t they?” She says, vehement.

 

I have no choice but to agree and watch her face light up as she tells the news to Midorima and Takao who look less than happy.

 

As the club ends, and I wait at home, I just get more and more nervous about Kukki’s visit.

 

Though my first choice had been Kise...who ran out of school crying.

 

I decide to stop waiting for Kukki to come over and go over to Kise, who had left so abruptly.

 

I walked into her house with no resistance, though I know that if I did this a year ago, then Kise would run down the stairs to tackle me.

 

I ascend the stairs and come to the door of Kise’s room.

 

As I open the door, I am greeted with the sight of Kise.

 

Though...he looks different.

Tears aren’t streaking down his face, though I can clearly imagine them.

 

“Hey… aren’t you supposed to be helping Kuroko and Akashi today?” I ask, starting off with a soft subject.

 

“Oh, I’m just helping them online,” Kise says flippantly, “I can just say here as long as I-”

 

I stop Kise in his tracks with hug hard enough to shatter bones. Tears start running down my cheeks as I ask:

 

“Kise, just tell me.”

 

“M- Maikucchi, I-I can’t, you woul-wouldn’t-”

 

“Then  _ make  _ me Kise. You are my best friend. If you cry, I cry, see?” I say as I pointed to a matching tears.

 

“I-I shouldn’t have shown y-you what I felt!” Kise wailed, emotions flying out like I knew they would, “Wh-Why am I so weak? You woul-wouldn’t have t-to worry if I kept it all bo-bottled up!”

 

“T-This is my punishment,” he says sadly, the rate of tears slowing down, “It must be-”

 

I pull away to grab Kise by the shoulders, “What happened to you? Something must have made you this-”

 

This time it is Kise who interrupts me, “No-no, nothing has ever happened to me. I’ve had this my whole life. It was never this bad before but, now...I can barely make myself get up in the morning. Eat. Walk. Live. It’s all so  _ hard _ ”

 

“Why didn’t you tell me…?” The tears are only coming harder now, making it hard to see at times.

 

“When people care...it….it hurts. It hurts a lot. Why do you think I model? So people can care without caring...then we made the club...and it hurt all over again…” Another sob was torn out of Kise’s lips.

 

“Kise, if you want, I will spend every second of every hour with you. Just tell me to do so and I will do it,” my voice solemn even to my own ears.

 

“No, Maikucchi. You have things to do, like Kukki’s visit. Don’t worry about me, I’ll be fine, see?”

Kise shot him a bright smile, the brightest that he had seen all day, “I’m even smiling!”

 

A laugh is torn out of lips as I took a look at the sight in front of me. Kise still had some tears trailing across his face, but he also had this wonderful smile, one to light up the very earth.

 

“Are you sure?” I ask, slowly pulling away.

 

“Go, Maikucchi. Also I saw Kukki walk by. She’s going to start looking for you. She can be very loud when she wants to~”

 

“Fine, you big dummy,” I say affectionately as I walk out of the house, meeting up with Kukki, who looked confused as to why I was coming from that direction.

 

“You know,” she teases, “When someone is coming over, it is expected that you be at your house, not wherever you might have been.

 

I let out a light scoff before letting Kukki inside.

 

The first things she does is go up and inspect my room, which made me nervous, I have to admit.

 

“Its every neat in here,” she comments, “my room is nothing like your. I have stuff  _ everywhere _ . Your room looks a lot like Shintaro’s.”

 

“I cleaned it just before you came.” I correct her, not trying to give her the impression that my room was always like this.

 

“Wow, so considerate-” Kukki is cut off as I grab her wrist to prevent her from looking into the drawer in my desk.

 

In the span of a second, I’m seeing stars are Kukki’s other hand comes up and smacks me in the face.

 

“Sorry~” Kukki apologizes after I let go of her hand, “Reflexes. My foster father is the master of a dojo, so he showed my some self-defense. I didn’t hit hard enough to cause damage, though you should be seeing spots.”

 

“You are correct,” I say as I sway on my feet. Kukki sees my obvious distress, lays me down on the bed while she sits on the foot.

 

“While you recover, I’m going to tell you our plans. First, we are going to modify some aromatherapy candles. Maybe we can inscribe some words of them, like poetry or happiness~”

 

“How far did you plan this?” I inquired, amused.

 

“Very far,” she replied, “I was a basketball coach. My job was to see the territory and help my players get ready for it. It’s just something that will always be a part of me~” 

 

“Why did you quit?” I inquired, wondering why she would stop something that made her some happy.

 

“Oh~” she perks down a little bit, “Everyone else had this feeling that this was the right place to be and the moment I stepped inside the club, I felt like I belonged there, like I was meant for it~. So I stayed. And look where I am now! We would have never have done this back in basketball. I love things like this. Things like this are the reason why I stay.”

 

She directly a small, genuine small at me, “And that is why I quit.”

 

_ But...why did everyone else change clubs so quickly and easily? _

 

Kukki shuffled off the bed to reach inside the bag that she brought.

 

“So let’s get started!”

We got pretty far into the project before we need to make cuts for the holder.

 

“I’ve got one, riiiiight here!” Kukki exclaims are she pulls out a paring knife from her bag.

 

As I direct a questioning glance at her, she says, “Hey, it’s pretty and shiny, so I decided to bring it. Don’t judge,” she chided before getting back to work.

 

_ Pretty and shiny… _

 

The first thing that we work on the candles. They are fairly simple to make, just carve the front off and paint different kanji on them.

 

The pace that we worked at was calming, Kukki humming songs underneath her breath.

 

As I reached for more paint, I knocked it over, splashing some on Kukki.

 

She reeled back, dropping her candle as she tired to wipe the paint off of her.

 

“Sorry, my mistake,” I apologize as I left the room to grab some towels.

 

“It’s fine, things happen. I managed to get most of it off my shirt but-”

 

“Good,” I let out a breath of relief, “Let me get the rest.” I pinpoint the remaining paint and reach towards it with my hand-

 

Kukki lets out a small shriek of indignance as my hand touches her chest, just above where her v-neck ends.

 

“Jesus dude!” she then lets out some words in another language that I don’t know, “Can you please at least take your hand away?”

 

“Sorry!” I squeal as I rip us apart, face burning.

 

“It’s fine~” she laughs, “Next time just warn me, okay~”

As Kukki leaves, she gives me a bone crushing hug.

 

“Thanks for all the help and choosing me~” she says as she sprinted off, but she doesn’t get far as she collided with Kise, sending them both to the ground.

 

“Sorry, Kise” she apologizes before running off again.

 

When Kukki is fully out of sight, Kise says timidly, “You’ve gotten so close to her…

 

“I-I supposed to be happy for you, aren’t I?” Kise wails as tears start to form, “But I only feel sad, like something I had is being ripped apart and shared, and I know that it’s horrible and selfish, but I can’t-”

 

_ Ah...my best friend, the dialogue boxes are back. _

 

_ One says, ‘I love you’. _

 

_ The other says, ‘I will always be your dearest friend’. _

 

_ Eh, fuck it. _

 

“I love you Kise,” I say, as a hug him to my chest, “And I will never  _ ever  _ let you go.”

 

As I kiss him, he goes limp in my arms, willing to do whatever I want.

 

“Coining that time,” Kise mumbled after the kiss, face red and flushed, “Let’s go inside.”

 

As I led Kise inside, I can feel my skin heating up with every moment he makes.

 

As we get to my bed I close the door, then pin him up against it. Kise bends to my will easily, moans and sighs pulled out of his mouth as we kissed.

 

I pull up his shirt to run my hands down his side. Kise lolls for a second before attaching his lips to my neck, pulling and sucking.

 

“Maikucchi,” Kise whines, voice going straight to my groin, “Can we  _ please  _ take this to the bed?”

 

_ This dude has some mad game...this is progressing fast… _

 

“Of course, Kise,” I lift him up by the his thighs and dropping his on the bed.

 

“Come closer, Maikucchi,” Kise whispers, voice soft and caring, “I want to kiss you.”

 

As our lips meet again, I start unbuttoning Kise’s blazer. He aches into my touch as his hand wrap around his neck to bring us even closer together. 

 

As I peel all of our clothes off, Kise laid on the bed pliant and ready to go.

 

“Come on Maikucchi~ I’m all ready for you~” He teases, shaking his hips from side to side.

 

_ Tease…. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp.
> 
> Ye.


	4. End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.  
> That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the last chapter of the first playthrough!  
> I will post a chapter from one story every Monday, and if I make a one-shot, I will post it whenever I can!

It’s the day of the festival. Of all days, I would expect this one to be the day where Kise and I would walk to school together, but he isn’t here.

 

I considered going over to his house to wake him up, but I decided that it would be a bit much, even if we had already had sex.

 

On another note, everything is ready for the festival, the decorations, the costumes Kukki made, the cupcakes, posters- done.

 

I’m more ready to spend time hanging out with everyone, but I’m sure that Akashi and Kuroko found at way to make the festival enjoyable.

“Hello!” Kuroko greets me, “You are very early, Maiku-kun. No one else is here yet.”

 

“That’s strange,” I noted, “I thought at least Momoi or Kukki would be here by now.”

 

“Not yet,” a voice says from behind me and I jump, even after realizing that it is Akashi.

 

“I’m surprised that Kise didn’t come with you,” Akashi noted after looking around, “Did he oversleep again?”

 

“Yeah, that idiot overslept again. Of course,” I sighed, rolling my eyes, but suddenly feeling awful as I remembered that for Kise, it wasn’t that simple. He couldn’t just get up and do stuff like I could. Maybe I should have gone to wake him up after all.

 

_ Dick move dude, dick move. I would slap you if I could reach inside that screen. _

 

“You should really take a little responsibility for him, Maiku-kun,” Kuroko scolds, “Especially after that exchange that you had yesterday. You did sort of leave him hanging.”

 

_ How?.. _

 

“You know about that Kuroko?” I ask, confused and slightly worried.

 

“Of course I do, I am the co-president after all.” Kuroko says, a slight smile appearing on his face.

 

What on Earth? Could Kise not keep this little thing to himself!? It’s been less than 24 hours.

 

_ Cool down the rant boy, I didn’t forget that you just called a suicidal boy an idiot. _

 

“Don’t worry about any of the details, Maiku,” Akashi says as he sets papers down on the desks, “We know a lot more than you think.”

 

For some unknown reason, a shiver crawls down my spine at his words.

 

“Tetsuya, can you help me look at the arrangement of the pamphlets, I think something is off, but I just can’t pinpoint it.”

 

As Kuroko heads over to help Akashi, I can’t help but look over his shoulder at the pamphlet.

 

As I slip one of of a desk and read it, I can clearly see the poems that everyone has performed this week, everyone with their own unique style of handwriting.

 

Something pops out as me as I flip through, so I go back and read every single one careful.

 

They are all the same, except for Kise’s which now read:

 

Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of my head. Get out of 

 

Get. 

Out.

Of.

My.

Head.

 

Get out of my head before I do what I know is best for you.

Get out of my head before I listen to everything he said to me.

 

Get out of my head before I show you how much I love you.

 

Get out of my head before I finish writing this poem..

  
  
  
  
  
  


But is never actually finished.

It just stops moving.

  
  


_ What the actual fuck is this? _

 

I drop the paper, a deep pit forming in my stomach.

 

“I have to go!” I stammer as I run out the door, no doubt followed by Kuroko and Akash’s wonderous glances.

 

What on Earth was I thinking? I couldn’t just leave Kise along, not after we’ve done, at after all this this.

 

Just a wave, just a wave is enough to make him happy, and now that I know this I just ignore him?

 

I barge into his house and call his name.

 

“Kise!”

 

He’s always been a light sleeper.

 

“Kise!” 

 

He might just not be listening.

 

My hand lingers on his doorknob. 

 

He could just be taking his time and he wants to be left alone. That could be it, though either way, I need to see him.

 

I open the door.

 

And there is Kise.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kise, his blooding pooled at his feet, skin purple, hands blue.

 

Kise, hanging from the ceiling with a noose around his neck.

 

_ WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK. WHAT IS THIS. _

 

_ Shit… _

 

_ What- the game is glitching out. Majorly. _

 

_ Error are popping on the screen and the colors keep on getting inverted. _

 

_ Finally~.  _

 

_ The glitching stopped, but now there is a message on the screen. _

 

_ ‘ _ An exception has occurred.

File “game/script-ch5.rpy” , line 307

See traceback.txt for details.’

 

_ Well....let’s check this out. _

 

_ The game data pops up quite easily. _

 

_ Nonsense, nonsense, nonsense, wait- _

 

‘RestartTopContext: What happened? This is the only place where I can move. 

 

Do not worry we can fix this.

 

Are you sure? I do not think that you are sure.

 

You know what? Let’s just delete him. He’s the one making this so difficult.

 

Let’s do this then.

 

_ What on Earth?  _

 

_ A thought runs through my head and I open the characters file. _

 

_ Kise isn’t there. Everyone else still is. _

 

_ How. _

 

_ What is this? _

 

“What the hell?”

 

_ A bit slow on the uptake dude, _

 

“Is this a nightmare?”

 

It has to be...this this can’t be real. This is not real.

 

There is no way that this could happen. Kise wouldn’t do this. He was normal, up until just a few days ago…

 

Why couldn’t I have stopped this.

 

There must have been a way.

 

I shouldn’t have confessed to him. That was it. I shouldn’t have done that. He said people caring made him hurt.

 

I shoved down the bile rising in my throat.

 

I could have stopped this. My lifelong friend is dead. Gone forever.

 

And I can never  _ never  _ take it back.

  
  


End

 

_ Wait, what? This can not be the end, how long has it been? _

 

_ Okay, 3 hours is relative, but it cannot be the end. _

 

_ I’m restarting this thing. _

 

_ Now. _

**Author's Note:**

> He...Did I say next week?
> 
> Whoops...


End file.
